Finally
by TheWhippingHand
Summary: What happened after the long waited is between Jane and Maura. Comes after my other story 'When Worlds Collide'. Rated M for a reason ;)


_"Finally", whispered Maura against Jane's lips. _

Maura tilted her head and deepened the kiss, gaining a quiet moan that Jane couldn't hold.

Maura saw the moan as a sign of approval and threw her hands around Jane's neck and pulled her closer.

Jane parted her lips and Maura didn't waste any time and deepened even more the kiss and played with Jane's tongue with hers.

Jane let her hands wonder up and down Maura's back.

They stood that way for a few minutes, minutes that for them felt like eternity.

Jane pulled back air, her eyes still shut. When she opened her eyes she saw Maura's big eyes staring at her.

Maura took Jane's hand and led her upstairs.

Maura was leading Jane up the stairs, ever so slowly, turning around every two steps to look at Jane, as if checking that she was still there, that it wasn't just a dream.

When they reached the upstairs Maura pulled Jane to the bedroom and right before they went through the door to Maura's bedroom Jane pulled Maura by her hand, turned her to face her and pinned her to the hallway wall.

Maura's breath got caught in her throat as Jane crushed her lips onto Maura's.

Jane kissed Maura deeply and held her by her hips, Maura put her hand around Jane's neck and Jane picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

They crashed on the bed, Maura was on top and she kissed Jane fiercely and passionately.

Maura sat on top of Jane and took off her blouse, reveling a red bra.

Jane stared for a moment and started unbuttoning her own shirt. Maura got restless and ripped the shirt off of Jane, gaining an angry look from her.

"Oh don't look at me that way, I'll get you a new one" Maura said before reattaching her lips with Jane's.

Maura moved from Jane's lips to her jaw, to her neck, where she stopped for a while to bite and suck Jane's pulse point.

"Mmmm it's gonna leave a mark" Jane said between moans.

"Oh I know, that's the entire point. I'm marking my territory" Maura said before moving to Jane's collar bones.

Jane moaned and arched her back.

Maura wondered lowed to Jane's breasts, causing Jane to arch her back again, Maura took advantage of it and slipped her hands around Jane and took off Jane's bra.

Maura threw the simple black bra on the floor and kissed Jane's body again, cupping Jane's right breast with her hand while kissing the other.

Jane moaned loudly, causing Maura to smile against her skin.

Maura left Jane's breasts and kissed her way down her belly.

Maura straightened up and took off Jane's belt.

Once Jane's belt was on the floor Maura started undoing Jane's jeans.

Jane shot up and put her hand on Maura's, stopping her from pulling down her jeans.

"Maura, I…." Jane looked worried but she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Maura kissed her lips and whispered into her ear, "Trust me, Jane. Just relax".

Jane did as she was told and leaned back on the bed.

Maura pulled down Jane's jeans, slowly. Jane raised her hips to help Maura.

After the long part of a minute Jane was left on the bed in nothing but her panties, that didn't stay on for long as Maura put took them with her teeth and pulled them down, causing Jane's breath to break for a second.

Maura kneeled between Jane's legs and caressed her inner thighs and then parted Jane's leg and sunk down.

Maura kissed Jane's clit; kissed licked and sucked, making Jane to moan even louder than before. Maura added two fingers, thrusting them hard in Jane.

"Maura…mmmm Maura…." Jane moaned Maura's name breathlessly.

With every one of Maura's thrusts Jane arched her back.

Jane couldn't take it anymore, she shut her eyes and her head shot back.

With one of her hands was holding tightly the bad sheets as with the other hand she was holding Maura by her Hair, gripping it and pulling a bit, causing Maura to moan as well.

Maura noticed that Jane was getting closer and closer and she added a third finger that sent Jane over the edge.

"Oh! Maura!" Jane screamed as she was climaxing.

Maura sat back between Jane's legs, got her fingers out of Jane, making her to arch her back one more time and release another moan. Maura waited for Jane to open her eyes and then licked her wet fingers in a very seductive way.

"So… Remind me why I you were so hung up on Casey?" Maura said sarcastically.

"Casey who?" answered Jane breathlessly.

"Loved the sarcasm by the way" Jane added, gaining a wicked smile from Maura.

It took Jane another minute to catch her breath and then she sat up and held Maura, who was still on top of her, by her hips.

She stared caressing Maura's sides with her nails until she got to Maura's bra and took it off, staring at Maura's big breasts, making Maura to smile.

With one fact move Jane turned them around so she would be on top of Maura.

Maura liked this side of Jane.

Jane took off Maura's skirt and panties together awfully fast, causing Maura to gasp.

"Maura?" said, almost whispered Jane.

"Mm yes Jane?" said Maura.

"You don't believe in God right?"

"No, I don't. But how is my religious opinion related to _this_?"

"Because I'm gonna make you believe in God" said Jane and smiled a wicked smile at the blond beneath her.

Maura didn't have the chance to respond before Jane kissed her deeply, Maura ran her fingers through Jane's curly hair and hissed in disapproval when Jane left her lips, but when Jane started kissing her way down and reached Maura's clit she hummed with pleasure.

Jane started touching Maura's clit, only brushing her finger tips over, barely touching, teasing the impatient medical examiner.

And then she started sucking and licking and making Maura moan ever so loudly.

Jane held Maura down by her hip and with her free hand she caressed and touched every part of Maura, wanting to feel her skin as much as possible.

Maura had to bite her lower lip so she wouldn't scream.

When Jane noticed that Maura was about to climax she started to speed up and added two fingers in Maura.

Maura arched her back and pulled Jane into her by her hair.

When Maura climax she dragged her nails into Jane's shoulders, making Jane to groan from the pain and pleasure.

Maura screamed Jane's name as she climaxed, which made Jane smirk at Maura.

Even though Maura's eyes were closed she could sense Jane's smug smile and eyes looking down at her.

Maura relaxed and then pulled Jane down for a long passionate kiss.

Maura pulled back and took Jane in her arms, using Jane's body as a blanket, trying to get as many skin on skin parts as possible. They loved the feeling of their skin against the others'.

"I love you" whispered Maura and her put her head on Jane's and caressed her hair.

"I love you too, Maur", Jane said and closed her eyes.

They fell asleep that way, hugged and happy.

They were very lucky and didn't have to go to work that day, the people of Boston decided to take the day off and not murder each other, letting the ladies spend the entire day in bed.

Together.


End file.
